


【棋魂亮光】My Guardian Angel, My Eternal Love

by Love_of_Sakura



Series: 【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 《再见初恋》隐藏的正版结局，塔矢亮视角，亮光另类HE
Relationships: Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship
Series: 【棋魂亮光】和风组曲 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701154
Kudos: 5





	【棋魂亮光】My Guardian Angel, My Eternal Love

第一章

很多很多年后，塔矢依旧会忆起那个沾满露水的清晨，忆起地平线上流淌的微蓝色晨曦。  
这晨曦从天际深处的漩涡升起，伴随着第一缕晨风，闪闪烁烁，洒在怀中进藤恬静的睡颜上。

进藤金色的脑袋枕在塔矢臂弯之间，长睫轻颤几下，缓缓张开的双瞳，宛若两轮融化的琥珀。  
“啊......早安呐，Akira。”  
短暂的失神过后，进藤抬起头，对拥抱着他的爱人微微一笑，猫咪般慵懒柔媚的神情，让塔矢恍然想起，他们相依相伴的五十年岁月中，那每一个美好的早晨。

即使，这样的场景，其实发生在他们复活以后。  
这个清晨，距离两人死而复生，已经过去一百年时间。

百年岁月，沧海桑田。  
所有熟悉的人，熟悉的事，都渐渐倾颓、老去，直至化为草木、化为烟尘。  
唯有进藤和塔矢二人，得以游离于时间之外，以旁观者的目光，见证着人间的生老病死、聚散离合。  
而他们对时间的感受，也以两人复活重逢的时刻，开始重新计算——

犹记两人重逢后的第四年，凌子完成高中学业返回日本，在两位祖父的衣冠冢前，接受佐为给她举行的成人礼，随后继承了塔矢家的姓氏。  
此后十年，凌子为恢复塔矢亮的名誉四处奔走。越来越多的民众在少女强有力的证词下，开始相信这位前任五官王的清白，而凌子也完美地遵守了对祖父的誓言，塔矢一门的荣光，在这位坚强的少女手中，得以一步步走向复兴。  
此后又过了六年，东京最高法院终于为塔矢亮翻案。而仅仅一个月后，佐为放弃本因坊卫冕战，正式从棋坛退役。

因塔矢亮沉冤昭雪而坐实弑父恶名的的佐为，隐居后几乎众叛亲离，但塔矢家的男人对路人的诋毁向来熟视无睹，何况相比塔矢亮当年一人对抗全世界的孤独，佐为直至生命最后一刻，都有女儿不离不弃守在身边。  
佐为七十四岁病逝时，凌子才卸下塔矢家族长的职责，回到远在韩国的丈夫——高永夏的孙子高永贞身边。  
四十年后，凌子也离开了人世。至此，进藤光和塔矢亮失去了最后一位熟悉的亲人，这个世界，从此变得对他们完全陌生。

而此时此刻，凌子死后的第三十年，塔矢和进藤终于在重逢纪念日之际，再次回到塔矢家的老宅，回到明子夫人当初留给儿孙的桃源净土。  
由于后辈们年复一年的精心保养，老宅还保持着一百年前的原貌。传统的和式屋檐，清雅的山石泉水，木屐踩上地板的吱呀声，风铃摇曳的轻柔脆响，宛若穿越百年时光，从遥远的记忆深处一波波荡漾而来。  
而当进藤和塔矢手牵着手、身着靛蓝与纯黑的和服，从长廊那头走过时，他们两人依旧保持着新婚燕尔时的摸样，容颜俊朗、青春闪耀。

因为，与常人的想象不同，真正的永生，并非进入一下段时间、开启下一场轮回，而是游离于时间之外、超越于轮回之上。  
于是时间停滞、轮回终止，而处于永恒之中观看时间、体悟轮回，就如站在山峦之巅，俯视环山流淌的河水，欣赏依山游荡的扁舟——  
虽沉醉于山下美景，却不会真正触到水流涌动，不会真正乘上水中舟船。  
从此，形色浸于尘世之中，本体却游于尘世之外，古往今来，各大宗教，但凡超然顿悟者，或许皆是如此。  
而塔矢进藤二人，百年来在尘世边缘几度浮沉却不愿离去，或许只因心中尚存不舍的执念。

是的，两人的执念，一是对尚未达到的神之一手，二是对尚在世间的至亲故友。  
而此时此刻，两人百年之后再次回到故居，也是为了稍稍抚平，对亲人和故友的思念。

进藤光牵着塔矢亮的手，走进他们当年的书房。  
除了墙上挂了半个世纪的黑白蜜月照当年被佐为用匕首损毁，后来又被凌子在罗马圣天使堡拍摄的彩色照片替换，书房中的其他摆设，皆保持着一百年前的原貌，就连榻榻米正中的榧木棋盘，都和两人在世时一模一样。  
要说细节上哪里有所变化，只能在塔矢的办公桌中找到。进藤轻轻拉开抽屉，原先存放塔矢遗嘱的地方，现在摆着一只黑色U盘、一张来自英国的明信片、一把檀木紫穗宫扇、以及......一盏青瓷茶杯。

四件纪念品，分别代表了森田、藤崎、佐为、凌子。他们是塔矢和进藤晚年最重要的亲友，而纪念品从左至右的摆放顺序，也代表了.....四人离世的时间顺序。

一直患有严重胃病、晚年罹患胃癌的森田淳，是四位亲友中最先故去的。身为塔矢家至交好友的老医生，一辈子信守着对塔矢的承诺，从未向媒体透露进藤死亡真相的录像， 直到病危之际，才把保存录像的U盘亲手交给凌子。

藤崎明和她的牧师丈夫一样，离开得非常突然。她于某个宁静的清晨在养老院里辞世，事前没有任何病痛征兆。藤崎的儿孙依照遗嘱，将她和凌子参观白金汉宫的照片，制成明信片寄回了日本。因为藤崎一辈子的遗憾，就是未能信守少时对进藤的诺言，带着青梅竹马参观英国名胜。 而她最终于凌子十八岁成人之际，和少女站在白金汉宫顶端俯瞰整个伦敦城，唯有那时，藤崎才在进藤唯一的孙女身上，稍稍抚平了心中的遗憾吧。

佐为是在塔矢老宅中病逝的唯一一位家庭成员。他少时视养父塔矢亮为不共戴天的死敌，十六岁和对方吵翻离家出走，从此除了逢年过节、礼节所迫，佐为成人后极少踏入这里。但或许是上天善意的玩笑，佐为从棋坛退役后、死前的最后十年——或许也是他生命中最幸福的十年——却是在这所老宅中度过的。

明子夫人留下的珍贵赠礼，继保护了进藤光、塔矢亮后，不到一百年内，第三次成为了塔矢家族的避难所，坚固的围墙替佐为隔绝了世人的口诛笔伐，高大的屋檐为他撑起一方远离尘世的净土。而佐为一生成就、一世英名，直到外界光环一层层剥离时，才得到了内心深深渴望却求之不得的东西——那就是，女儿凌子的怜爱与守护。

过往的伤害、人性的软弱，让这对父女虽在塔矢生前就已和解，却因凌子执意嫁给高永夏的孙子，差点第二次走到决裂边缘。然而佐为身败名裂、黯然退役后，凌子却毅然奔回孤独的父亲身边。父女两在这座老宅中相依为命整整十年，凌子对佐为无条件的宠溺与怜惜，也越来越酷似当年的进藤光对待塔矢亮，再加上佐为暮年将至却风华不减的外表，对他深恶痛绝的民众，甚至编造出这对父女存在不伦关系的谣言。

佐为是躺在凌子怀里，拉着女儿的手，微笑着离开人世的。他死于体质衰退、心脏衰竭，和祖父塔矢行洋一模一样。进藤留给他的紫穗檀木宫扇，佐为临终前交给了凌子，被凌子保存在老宅书房里。这把被岁月打磨到古旧暗淡的宫扇，见证了佐为已实现对进藤的承诺，用一生时间续写了秀策的荣光，也见证了本因坊父子二人，以全部生命追寻神之一手的执着。

凌子是进藤光和塔矢亮在人间最后的亲人，虽然她性格兼具进藤的温暖和塔矢的坚毅，却被沉重的家族阴影压迫，一生情感几经波折、受尽痛苦。佐为出于强烈的独占欲，自凌子十六岁步入社交晚会起，就对女儿的所有追求者强硬打压。而凌子冲破佐为百般阻挠，嫁给胆敢侮辱秀策的人的孙子的行为，也被佐为视为本因坊一门的奇耻大辱。岳父和女婿长达几十年的敌对就此展开，而凌子纠结的心，也在两个强悍到极点的男人之间左右摇摆，言行上一直支持丈夫，心底却无法斩断对父亲的羁绊。

直到佐为陷入绝境时，凌子终于认清了自己的心之所向。但她未经丈夫高永贞同意就冲回日本，甚至为了佐为、扔下自己远在韩国的家庭长达十年，也为夫妻感情埋下了毁灭的种子。凌子于佐为死后返回韩国后，和丈夫的关系也从冷战走向破碎。她因年迈体衰住进养老院时，和丈夫早已分居多年。好在三个儿子还是原谅了母亲的失职，在凌子最后的日子侍奉床前，让她得以安详地离世。

凌子死前托付长子，将一直带在身旁的青瓷茶杯，送回塔矢老宅的书房中。这间书房是她童年时代最心爱的乐园，年幼的她常被塔矢亮抱在怀里，坐在祖父的膝盖上，安安静静地学习秀策棋谱。

凌子送回的青瓷茶杯，是塔矢亮当年留给她的遗物，属于塔矢家的传家宝——整套宋代青瓷茶具之一。这盏茶杯代表着塔矢对她最后的嘱托，嘱托她十八岁成人继承塔矢这一姓氏时，在两位祖父的衣冠冢前为佐为亲手奉茶，从此立志复兴塔矢家的荣光，并守护父亲佐为一生一世。而凌子临终前送回塔矢当年交给她的青瓷茶杯，则是对祖父无言的回应——她在告诉塔矢亮，他最爱的孙女，已用整整一生时间，甚至以牺牲婚姻与幸福为代价，完成了祖父交付的两个嘱托。

存放所有真相的U盘、来自白金汉宫的明信片、檀木紫穗宫扇、宋代青瓷茶杯——四件遗赠、四件证物、四件纪念，随着前任主人的离世，被一件件送入这座老宅保存，它们是塔矢和进藤在人间最后四位亲友的临终赠礼，是这四人忠诚履行了对棋坛双子星誓言的坚实见证，也是对所有超越时间与生死的亲情和友谊的......最美好的纪念。

而此时此刻，故人已逝，尘埃落定——  
若把生命比作芸芸众生在轮回中的无尽相遇，比作欢乐与痛苦交替上演的繁华盛宴，那么当盛宴落幕、曲终人散，每一颗独立的灵魂，也将挣脱前世的羁绊，奔向后世的因缘。  
虽然塔矢和进藤每次都默默守在病床前，亲眼见证亲友们的最后时刻，但却从未等来，他们脱离了肉体的灵魂。  
或许森田、藤崎、佐为、凌子四人的灵魂，已经分别奔向下一世的命运，或许因为结缘深厚，他们还会在重重转世中相遇。然而无论如何，他们与脱离于轮回之外的进藤和塔矢，注定永世无法重逢了。

这是生命的凄凉，也是生命的珍贵——  
因为唯有一次的相逢，所以无限凄凉。  
因为唯有一次的相逢，所以无限珍贵。  
而像进藤光和塔矢亮这般，为了守住彼此的羁绊，不惜坠离天堂、堕入地狱，最终游离于轮回之外，沉陷于死生之上——能够守住这样的羁绊，既因两人对彼此毁天灭地的执念，也因上天绝无仅有的恩典。

然而，进藤和塔矢并不知道，上天对他们仁慈还会持续多久，是否够他们实现千百年来所有棋士的梦想、达到神之一手的最高境界。  
或许直到轮回破碎、宇宙覆亡，他们才会知道，上天对他们命运的终审判决。  
或许直到世界的终极真相揭晓之际，他们才会知道，自己能否和沉浮无数世的亲人挚友，在轮回的尽头重逢。

进藤猛然合上眼睛，泪水秋雨般簌簌坠落，颤抖的指尖，依依不舍地抚摸着亲友们留下的遗物。  
塔矢从背后环住进藤的腰，下巴摩挲着爱人的金发，低声安慰道：  
“好了，光， 不要再触景生情了。既然见过最后一面，我们也再无遗憾了。从此就让这些东西，安静地沉睡在这里吧。”  
“好的，亮，你说得对。”  
进藤擦干眼泪，点点头，深深凝望了遗物最后一眼，便合上抽屉，加上铜锁，然后打开书房的窗户，把开锁的钥匙，投入院中的池水。

暮春微冷的池水泛起层层寒波，沉静的波纹，吞没了打开过去的钥匙，就如书房抽屉上那扇铜锁，仿佛一张永恒的封印，隔绝了通向往昔的回忆。  
晚风轻拂，夕阳低垂，进藤的眼泪，随着沉落池底的钥匙干涸。  
塔矢紧紧拥住爱人，在进藤唇上，落下一朵温柔至极的吻：  
“我的光，或许有一天，你会后悔为了我从天堂坠落，或许有一天，你会因为我可怕的本性而恐惧到想逃。但无论如何，既然你做出了这个选择，哪怕一同坠落地狱，我也永远不会放开你。”  
塔矢目光深邃，语调缠绵。而进藤在这个拥抱自己的男人眼中，再次看到了，那同时显现的......苍穹与深渊。

第二章

那天夜里，他们是在老宅的对局室度过的。  
墙上的秀策书法，书架上的线装古谱，花瓶中成束的干枝梅，榻榻米正中的榧木棋盘——  
对局室的装潢，依旧与他们在世时毫无二致。  
进藤打开尘封了百年的棋盒，抚过里面幽暗闪烁的黑白棋子。那是他和塔矢新婚之际，洪秀英特意从中国送来的贺礼，分别由最上等的白玉和墨玉雕琢而成，还在背面篆刻了Hikaru和Akira的片假名。

岁月如风，时光如尘，赠送这套棋子的故友，早已长眠于尘土之下。但凝固起他心意的黑白双色，却穿越了百年时光，至今仍静静躺在盒中。棋子那幽暗沉静的光辉，仿佛百年中一直默默等待着被碰触、被抚摸、被轻轻攥起、被再次拍打在棋盘上——  
因为，唯有在棋盘上征战厮杀、抵死缠绵，才是黑子与白子与生俱来的宿命，就如塔矢亮和进藤光的羁绊一样，永世纠缠、永不分离。

“塔矢，猜子吧。”  
进藤抓起一把黑子，向塔矢微笑提议。  
而听到他的话，棋盘对面的对手与爱人，也如十二岁那年初次相见一般，眼中泛起最明亮的笑意。

屋外夜色茫茫、冷风呜咽，屋内烛火摇曳、幽暗静谧。  
庭中樱树枝随着狂风起伏动荡，在烛火映照之下，将纷繁乱影投在纸门上。这乱影时远时近、时清时浊，如同荒原中游荡的孤魂野鬼，又如断头后仍挥戈不休的地狱武士，重重鬼气与森森戾气扑面而来，仿佛要吞没专注于对弈的两人。

而樱影纷飞的鬼气与戾气，也隐隐召唤出，十九路战场上的战意与杀意——  
棋坛双子星私下的快棋，从来没有多余的试探与虚招，上来就是白刃交锋、贴身肉搏。  
寸土必争之间，刀锋见红、血肉纷飞。  
恣意绞杀之时，天地震荡、山河碎裂。  
就像两名顶尖武士的生死对决，拔刀必定胜负，胜负直指生死，不是对手头颅落地，就是自己惨遭腰斩。

于是行之第三局大官子时，两人已是极致癫狂、汗如雨下。  
炽热的汗水，浸湿了进藤的和服与头发。靛蓝色的领口变得透明，暴露出纤细的锁骨和滑腻的肌肤，灿金碎发也粘在额头上，将整张脸衬托得白皙又秀美。  
进藤眯起眼睛，扬起下巴，对塔矢恶质一笑，投向对手的凛冽杀意，竟缠绕着一丝不易察觉的诱惑与妩媚：  
“呦，塔矢亮，快坚持不住了吧。这次三局两胜，要是我赢了关键的一局，你今晚就得乖乖躺平，任我用鞭子尽情抽打你！”

而这番挑衅也像往常那样，成功激起了塔矢狂暴的征服欲，他暗如幽潭的眼底燃起熊熊烈火，几乎将棋盘对面的进藤燃烧殆尽。  
“呵呵，那我们就拭目以待——今晚将要接受‘惩罚’的，究竟是谁吧！”  
说着，以势在必得的霸气，重重拍下决定胜负的一子。

不出五步之后，进藤不可置信地盯着棋盘。方才还认定能以微弱优势拿下的关键局，竟被塔矢在进入小官子阶段反超。或许是上次中盘屠掉塔矢大龙，让进藤兴奋得过了头，才一时大意输给塔矢吧。  
然而可悲的是，不论上一世还是这一世，哪怕时隔一百五十年光阴，无数次正式对局中战至势均力敌甚至略占上峰，但只要碰上和塔矢亮私下赌棋，进藤光就从没赢过，就好像上天加在两人关系中的，最恶意的玩笑和诅咒。

塔矢深深凝望着气得浑身发抖的进藤，仿佛看穿爱人所思所想一般，支起双腿，上身越过棋盘，贴上进藤的耳垂，低哑魅惑地呢喃道：  
“亲爱的光，让你骑到我头上尽情鞭打我——这种事，我怎么可能允许呢？”  
说罢，便一把扫掉盘面上的棋子，不顾进藤的惊叫挣扎，抓住他的金发，将他脸朝下按在棋盘上，然后撕开少年的和服，凶狠地咬上那雪白的后颈。

“啊.....啊......塔矢，慢一些.......太深了啊啊啊！！！”  
少年金色的脑袋发癫发狂般摩挲着榧木盘面，嘴角泄露出垂死小兽一样的痛苦呜咽。虽然生前无数次肌肤相亲，复活后更是夜夜缠绵，但每次被塔矢这样狂暴地对待，进藤纤细的身体，还是无法克制地感受到撕裂的剧痛。  
进藤一手死死扣住棋盘边缘，一手在地上乱抓乱摸，想要抓住什么救命稻草，可伸手所及，只有散落满地的黑子和白子。棋子冰凉的触感贴上进藤滚烫的指尖，让他触电一样弹跳回来，蓦然想起自己竟在庄严的对局室里，被塔矢压在棋盘上肆意侵犯，于是铺天盖地的羞耻和屈辱，瞬间压过了肉体的痛苦，颤巍巍地抬起手，竭力捂住自己的嘴。

塔矢一眼看穿了进藤的纠结，喘息着停下动作，俯在进藤耳边调笑道：  
“呵呵，光的体内还是那么柔弱呢，才第二轮就受不了。光，你捂住自己的嘴，是担心发出更可耻的呻吟，还是害怕......忍不住向我哭泣求饶？”  
听了塔矢的话，进藤的身子僵硬了一下，随即剧烈颤抖起来。

塔矢略微起身，双手扣住进藤的细腰，欣赏着身下颤抖不已的雪白裸体。  
进藤整个上身趴在棋盘上，从项颈到肩胛、从后背到腰肢，紫红的吻痕和半月形的牙印儿，散落在初雪般莹白的身体上，深深浅浅、密密麻麻，布满了每一寸肌肤。  
那是他日夜承受塔矢疼爱的证据，也是塔矢留在他身上的专属烙印。每次旧痕迹快要消失时，塔矢都会用牙齿和嘴唇去加固，然后再补上新的痕迹。  
于是旧痕不去，又添新痕。这些“专属烙印”，便随着两人之间爱欲的潮水，层层叠叠，永不褪去。

塔矢心满意足长叹一声，掌心摩挲着进藤瑟瑟发抖的细腰。  
少年靛蓝色的和服已从背后撕裂，成碎布状松松垮垮垂在腰际。和服下暧昧的阴影，勉强遮住了正被塔矢恣意侵犯的丰润双丘。两条雪白的长腿从下摆伸出，瘫软地拖在榻榻米上，因为塔矢不知节制的索要，已经快要失去知觉。

然而，即使知道爱人的身体濒临崩溃，塔矢依旧不会停止对他的侵犯和蹂躏。  
没错，残暴地侵犯进藤、疯狂蹂躏他的肉体，将那柔嫩的肉体从内部撕裂、捅穿、碾碎，让他鲜血淋漓，让他支离破碎，让他只能伏在自己身下呻吟喘息、哭泣求饶，让他的每一滴血、每一片肉、每一根头发和每一缕泪水，从今以后都只属于自己，让他从身体到灵魂，都被自己彻底征服和占有——

所有这些，都是塔矢亮十五岁那年，在北斗杯上目睹进藤光的泪颜时，瞬间爆发的黑暗幻想。  
这幻想如此疯狂、如此残暴，每次和进藤私下对弈时，塔矢都苦苦克制着体内的欲念，否则，他必定会一盘结束，就将棋盘彼端的对手一把推倒，撕开他的衣服，压住他的挣扎，不顾打翻的棋盒和洒落的棋子，肆意发泄对进藤的狂热爱欲。  
从青春期直到成人，这些幻想在塔矢心底压抑了太久。漫长而痛苦的单恋岁月里，塔矢得不到满足的欲望，也每日每夜地疯狂滋长、无限蔓延，直到化作.....将进藤吞噬殆尽的黑暗深渊。

然而，即使看清了他心底的深渊，即使被这深渊吞噬到尸骨无存，进藤还是始终如一地爱怜他、宠溺他，甚至心甘情愿地......承受他的一切黑暗与暴虐。  
如果说过去沉浮于生死之间的塔矢亮，曾为进藤无限温柔圣洁的爱迷惑不解，曾被蚀骨的自卑驱赶，在恐惧的漩涡中越陷越深，那么现在超越了生死之界的塔矢亮，虽然依旧无法理解进藤的爱，却再也不会被自卑和恐惧击溃——

因为，他曾经坠入地狱，又被进藤重新拉回了天堂。  
而在这份战胜了地狱、又创造了天堂的爱的光照下，再也不存在自卑与恐惧的阴影。

爱是宇宙间终极的奥秘，超越了人类理性的极限，也重新定义了理性自身。  
所以面对这份终极奥秘，塔矢不会再惶恐不安地追问答案，而只会心怀感激地接受馈赠。  
就像进藤从不想消灭他心底的黑暗，而只会用温暖的光芒去包容、去接纳。  
或许他和他的爱情，就如他们复活重逢后，进藤那句意味深长的话语——

进藤光如此爱塔矢亮，只因塔矢亮就是进藤光的“另一个自己”，一个尚未学会爱、却无比渴望爱的进藤光。  
所以，他和他命中注定就该在一起，就如光明与黑暗，苍穹与深渊，在创世之初本为一体，哪怕历经千万世的劫难，也终会重新寻回彼此。

想到这里，塔矢情难自已地俯下身，一边狂乱亲吻着爱人汗水淋淋的脸蛋，一边向少年体内最深处的柔嫩之所狠狠撞去。  
室内烛火摇曳，暗影晃动，麝香的味道流淌在两人交缠的和服上，衬着肉体摩擦的滋滋水声、低沉沙哑的怒吼喘息、时断时续的惊叫啜泣，让满室的气息，更加靡丽和癫狂。

进藤紧闭的眼睛，在塔矢的亲吻下猛然张开，琥珀双眸幽幽闪烁着，似哀求又似撒娇地望向爱人：  
“亮，我不喜欢这个姿势.....被你从背后压倒在棋盘上，无法挣扎也无法反抗，太羞耻、也太屈辱了......简直就像、就像被你强奸一样......”

塔矢转过进藤的下巴，宠溺地亲亲他的嘴唇：  
“但我喜欢这个姿势啊.......光，你不是新婚之夜就对我承诺过——从今以后，会满足我自少年时代就萌生的，对你的一切黑暗幻想吗......”  
“可.....可是......”  
进藤话到嘴边又突然噎住，泪水在眼眶里兜兜转转很久，终于滴落下来，浸湿了身下的棋盘。  
而眼泪一出，进藤就像再也扛不住塔矢的折磨而全线崩溃似的，向爱人哭泣求饶道：  
“亮，我想和你面对面，我想看到你的脸，想感受你的目光......我想要.....我想要主动亲吻你......”

——亮，我想要主动亲吻你......  
塔矢怔怔地望着进藤，只觉得头晕目眩、浑身颤抖。  
狂喜、悲伤、欣慰、辛酸......所有情绪同时涌入胸中，远远超出他的承受极限，想要仰天呐喊，又想伏在尘土中哭泣，疯狂跳动的心脏，仿佛下一秒就要冲破胸腔，让他血脉崩裂、当场暴毙。  
相依相伴了一百多年，他们早该习惯彼此的一切，不复初恋时的砰然心动。但时至今日，进藤依旧只消一句话、一个眼神，就能让塔矢为之流泪狂喜、如临天堂，让他体内的凶兽瞬间土崩瓦解，化为一泓温柔的春水。

进藤光是塔矢亮唯一的心魂所向，掌控着他的命运，裁决着他的生死。  
而塔矢对进藤的渴望，也超越了所有自然感情的极限——  
狂暴到想要侵占进藤的一切，恨不得将那稚嫩的肉体撕裂、咬碎、片片剥离、吞吃入腹，彻底化作自身的一部分。  
又温柔到想要奉献自己的一切，恨不得将自己零落成泥、破碎成粉，无限卑微地匍匐在进藤脚下，任他支配和裁决。

黑暗与光明的两级，竟同时共存在于塔矢对进藤的渴慕中，如此矛盾对立，又如此并行不悖——  
所以塔矢每次温柔地呵护进藤时，总是忍不住想要狂暴地蹂躏他，而每次狂暴地蹂躏他时，又忍不住想要温柔地呵护他。  
就如此时此刻，把进藤压在棋盘上凌虐，原本只是满足体内的兽欲，实现少年时代的黑暗幻想，却在看到进藤的眼泪、听到进藤的爱语时，情不自禁地因他感动、为他心软——  
于是想要立即停止凌虐，把进藤抱入怀中、捧在掌心、含进嘴里，想要安慰他、宠爱他、保护他，把自己的一切都献到他脚下，只为博他开心一笑。

灵魂深处的狂波巨澜，只因爱人一句含泪的撒娇，就得到了平息和安抚。  
痴狂至此，早已病入膏肓，就连天地、鬼神，都救不了这样的自己。  
所以无怪乎生前死后、此世彼岸，自己都会沉溺在对进藤的爱中，甚至甘愿自绝于尘世生命吧。  
塔矢自嘲又欣慰地一笑，深吸一口气，开始从进藤体内缓慢撤出。  
然而，他的下体放佛依旧被腹中的兽欲支配、而获得了独立意志一般，像生了吸盘、长了倒钩一样，贪婪吸附着进藤柔嫩的内壁，狠狠刮挖着那脆弱的粘膜，迟迟不愿离开少年温热潮湿的体内。

进藤被塔矢的下体拉扯得惨叫一声，痛得泪光迷蒙、惊喘连连，扣在棋盘边缘的手指攥到发青发白，原本失去知觉的双腿，竟开始颤抖痉挛。  
这个时候被迫停下，塔矢也忍得冷汗淋漓，腥甜的血味从咬破的唇角溢出，弥漫在牙床舌尖。  
“不要怕，我的光。再忍耐一下，忍耐一下就好了.......”  
塔矢强忍着疼痛和欲望，不断吻去进藤满脸泪痕，抽出的动作那么小心，那么轻柔，仿佛被他抱在怀里的，是件一碰就碎的稀世珍宝。而只要进藤稍微痛苦呻吟一下，塔矢就会马上停下动作，耐心等待爱人平复呼吸。

等终于分开相连的身体，两人都累得大汗淋漓。塔矢盘腿坐回榻榻米上，揽过进藤瘫软的身子，捧住少年的细腰，让他从高处坐下，一寸寸吞下自己的巨物。  
塔矢这次的进入温柔而缓慢，而少年绵软的甬道，也因刚才注入的精液有了充分润滑，不会因强行撑开而剧痛难忍。  
当终于结合到最深处时，两人同时打了个寒战，仿佛心魂最深处，都要嘶嘶作响、焚烧殆尽。  
进藤发出一声悠长诱惑的呻吟，双臂如藤蔓般缠住塔矢，水润红唇迫不及待贴上爱人，如饥似渴地索要对方的疼爱。

进藤和塔矢就这样如痴如狂地亲吻着彼此，紧紧结合到没有一丝缝隙的年轻肉体，在爱欲的云端尽情翻滚缠绵。  
进藤像只正被主人疼宠的猫咪，毛茸茸的脑袋撒娇似的磨蹭着塔矢的颈侧，口中溢出阵阵幸福的呜咽，一边享受着体内巨物疯狂抽动带来的销魂蚀骨的快感，一边在爱人耳边迷迷糊糊地嘟囔道：  
“不公平，真不公平......每次做都把我扒个精光，自己却裹得那么严实......亮，我想看你的身体......”  
说着，双手本能地探入塔矢的纯黑和服，胡乱拉扯着里面的暗扣和带子。塔矢还没来得及阻止，就被进藤哗地一声扯掉了上衣。

然后，如同从烈火直接跳入冰海，进藤满腔情欲，被眼前的景象彻底浇灭——  
塔矢大理石般的肌肤，依旧如记忆中那般白皙光洁，匀称的肌肉和细腻的纹理，也让他忍不住伸手爱抚。  
然而，从肩胛到侧腰，塔矢全身覆满了纵横交错的狰狞刀痕。虽然这些刀痕已不再流血，裂纹也被吸收进皮肉之下，但那暗沉的棕黑色印记，却如凿穿了塔矢的皮肉，直接刻入他的骨骼，透过白得透明的肌肤，愈加幽深可怖、触目惊心。

进藤惊恐的目光，颤抖着抚过塔矢全身每一根刀痕，沿着刀痕的走向战栗而下，最终停在爱人掩藏在和服下的腹部。  
透过布料的阴影，进藤隐隐看到，一道红棕色的创口——  
那是一百多年前，亲手终结挚爱生命后的塔矢，用匕首扎入腹部留下的。  
哪怕两人熬过生死之劫、复活重逢一百年后，塔矢切腹自尽的创口，依旧和他全身刀痕一起，永久地铭刻在他皮肉骨血之中。

终于想起两人之间发生过什么的进藤，瞬间觉得天崩地裂、心魂破碎。  
淹没了整个世界的泪水中，他感到塔矢用手掌盖住他的眼睛，伏在在他耳边温柔叹息道：  
“小笨蛋，我每次穿着衣服抱你，就是不想让你看到......这具丑陋的身体啊。  
因为，如果你看到这些疤痕，就一定会想起.....那段本该被埋葬在尘土下的往事。”

第三章

虽然塔矢体贴进藤的痛苦没有明说，但两人心里都明白，塔矢口中那段“本该埋葬在尘土下的往事”，究竟指的是什么——  
那就是，塔矢在亲手终结进藤生命之后、切腹自尽的惨剧，以及塔矢肉体泯灭之时、险些第二次为进藤而死的劫难。

常言道人不可能经历两次死亡，就如人不可能两次跨入同一条河流。  
然而，与流俗的意见相反，极少数人在肉身泯灭之后，会因心伤过度而拒绝轮回，直接选择魂飞魄散的命运。  
这就是肉体覆灭后的灵魂覆灭，或者说第一次死亡后的，第二次死亡。  
而在狱中与进藤完成巅峰对决的塔矢，执意选择的，就是这样一种宿命。

因为，早在等候进藤再次归来时，塔矢就对自己的身心宣判了双重死刑。  
他无法宽恕自己剥夺进藤自由、吞噬进藤身心、扼杀进藤生命的罪行，更无法容忍对挚爱犯下滔天罪行的自己，死后还能获得重返挚爱身边的机会。  
是的，塔矢判定罪孽深重的自己，不再拥有爱恋和守护进藤的资格，他判定自己只配独自堕入地狱，在地狱火海的焚烧中，被黑暗与孤独捆绑，承受与进藤永世隔绝的极刑。

佛曰一念即天堂，一念即地狱。  
但真正的地狱，并非神佛所加、外力所铸，而是由人心孕育幻化而成。  
塔矢的心为自己建造的，就是这样一座地狱。  
这座地狱里只有绵延无尽的黑暗与寂静，就连最绚烂的阳光，最喧哗的乐音，都无法驱散其中的黑暗，打脆其中的寂静。  
这座地狱里只有塔矢亮一个人，一个被愧疚和悔恨重重捆绑的可怜囚徒。这囚徒如此仇恨自己、如此厌弃自己，以至于竟因自恨与自弃，瞎了眼、聋了耳、蒙了心，看不到近在咫尺的进藤，听不到进藤对他哀切的呼唤，甚至感受不到......进藤对他深如大海的怜惜与包容。

只余自恨自弃、却再也体会不到被爱的塔矢，判定自己在独自坠入地狱、承受永世孤独之前，只配再见藤最后一面。  
于是，原本近在咫尺的两人之间，蓦然出现一浪高过一浪的锋利刀山，与顺着刀山翻卷燃烧的熊熊火海。  
而身处刀山脚下、火海边缘的塔矢亮，必须赤手空拳爬过刀山火海，才能最后一次见到.....位于刀山之巅、火海彼岸的进藤光。

末日时分，烈日灼空，焚尽轮回，燃尽苍穹。  
苍白凌冽的太阳，就是神明左手的镜子，将末世之际的黑夜，照耀得宛若创世之初的白昼。  
这轮太阳又是神明右手的利剑，驱散了一切幽暗，镇压了一切顽抗，将亘古以来的芸芸众生，都曝晒于最精微的清查，暴露于最严酷的审判之下。  
而由太阳万丈光辉幻化而成，从大地一直延伸到天际的刀山火海，则是统治世界的神明，为众生铺就的漫漫天路——

因为神明判定，唯有爬过刀山火海仍一息尚存的人，才有资格见到全心渴求的天堂。  
但天堂的圣洁不容任何污秽染指，人在碰触天堂之前，必须洗去一切罪孽与邪恶。  
洗罪之清泉，即为本人之鲜血，除恶之刑具，即为神明之烈火。  
因为以血赎罪，原是亘古之常法，以火除恶，亦为天地之通义。  
而从大地绵延至天际的刀山火海，既是神明对众生最后的审判和惩罚，又是他对众生最后的考验与试炼。  
所以但凡想要见到天堂的罪人，哪怕在刀山火海上失血而死、自焚而亡，也没有资格抱怨神明的不公，而只能承认哪怕自己鲜血流尽、肉身成灰，也无法抵偿自己一生罪孽、一世邪恶。

而此时此刻，塔矢亮为了从失去进藤光的地狱，重回进藤光所在的天堂，就必须以血肉之躯，爬过这条由刀山火海铺就的天路。  
只是，刀锋森寒，烈火酷热，天路漫漫，苦痛无边，塔矢每向前爬行一步、每向上挪动一寸，尖锐的刀刃就会割开他的皮肉，炽烈的火焰就会灼伤他的肤骨。  
而每一缕顺着刀刃流下的鲜血，每一块被火焰炙烤到剧痛的皮肉，都无一不提醒着塔矢，他生前犯下的重重罪孽——

傲慢、专横、残忍、冷酷，自我中心唯我独尊，贪婪自私不知餍足，未达目的不择手段，把路人和亲友视为路边石子利用践踏，侵占操控乃至吞噬爱人的一切，最后......则是迫害养子、手刃挚爱的不可饶恕之罪......  
每时每刻，每分每秒，肉体与灵魂的双重极刑，都透过森寒的刀锋和酷烈的火焰，一刀又一刀劈砍在塔矢身上。而撕心裂肺的悔恨与愧疚，毁天灭地的自恨与自弃，也就这样扎入了他的皮肤，刺透了他的血肉，凿穿了他的骨髓，最终......撕碎了他的灵魂。

行至不到三分之一处，塔矢临终前所穿的和服已被烧成灰烬，他全身被倾轧到鲜血淋漓，握持刀刃的手掌和攀住刀刃的脚面，几乎被从正中生生割断。而每一寸暴露在火焰下的皮肤，也炙烤得发黑发焦、滋滋作响，甚至流下脓血、掉下肉渣。  
更可怕的是，内心的悔恨、愧疚、自恨、自弃，也随着刀锋和烈火，一步步击垮了塔矢爬到进藤身边的毅力和勇气，让他越来越感到自己的卑贱与不配——甚至卑贱不配到，不应再见进藤最后一面，也让他越来越体会到自身的软弱与无助——甚至软弱无助到，不能再见进藤最后一面。

最终，行至一半处，塔矢再也承受不住肉体和灵魂的双重极刑，他的鲜血几乎流尽，皮肤几乎烧毁，体力也几乎耗干。  
他的手腕和脚腕被刀尖完全穿透，就像被钉死在十字架上的罪人一般，血肉模糊地挂在层层刀山之上，气息奄奄地承受着无边火海的焚烧。  
而就在那一刻，那一秒，当塔矢终于沉陷至地狱最底层的无尽黑暗，当他终于丧失见到进藤的唯一一线希望，塔矢自少年时代起，灵魂深处的最后一道壁垒，也被彻底击碎了。  
塔矢撑着仅存的力气抬起头，望着头顶凌冽而残酷的烈日，望着他拼尽一切也无法触及的天堂，抬起干裂的嘴唇，流泪嗫嚅道：  
“光.......”

“光......”  
“光......”  
“光......”  
钉在刀山火海之上的塔矢亮，肢体残缺、周身浴血，迎着凌冽的烈日，向着渺远的天堂，流泪呼唤着爱人的名字。  
他就像一只仰天哀鸣的折翼雄鹰，一头悲愤嘶吼的垂死狮王，对爱人的呼唤一声比一声凄厉，一声比一声哀切，一声比一声绝望，直到声嘶力竭、咳血而止。  
全身血液随着穿透皮肉的刀锋迅速流尽，皮肉之下的五脏六腑，也在烈火炙烤下迅速衰竭。  
但塔矢已经明白，哪怕自己鲜血放干、肉身焚尽，也无法洗净此生罪孽、偿清今生罪责了。  
至此，神明对他的终审判决已经落下，那就是——  
塔矢亮不仅永生永世都无权与进藤光在一起，甚至连见进藤光最后一面的机会，都被他生前所犯的重重罪孽剥夺了。

可终审判决的揭晓，也打碎了塔矢生命中最后的壁垒，打碎了他面对挚爱时的最后一丝迟疑——  
是的，面对神明降下的永恒的死亡，塔矢终于可以卸下最后一层坚强的面具，坦诚灵魂深处的全部软弱，也终于可以拆除最后一座孤傲的高墙，坦诚对挚爱之人的无尽渴望。  
他灵魂的软弱如此之深，深到他已无力仅凭高傲的自尊和坚硬的勇气，独自坠入地狱，承受永世孤独的极刑。  
他对挚爱的渴望如此之强，强到他已不惜无视良心的谴责、不顾正义的惩罚，只求永生永世抓住进藤不放。  
永恒的死亡让人绝望，也让人坦诚——坦诚地直面本心，直面本心中的终极渴望。  
然而，永恒的死亡，最终是让人与自己和解，平和地接纳心中一切光明与黑暗、善良与罪恶、坚强与软弱。从此不再苛责自己、不再审判自己、不再惩罚自己，而是就其所是地接纳自己，承担起上天赐予自己的全部，承担起灵魂与宿命的重负，然后，将本心中最深切的渴望，坦然而谦卑地交给.......超越于自己的终极力量。

灼灼泪水混着血迹和污泥，浸湿了塔矢的头发，黏住了他的眼睛。  
塔矢撑着最后一口气，向着一直沉默俯瞰他的神明，向着远在天边、无法碰触的挚爱，坦然而谦卑地承认道：  
“是的，到了此时此刻，我终于能够承认......我已不在乎曾经犯下多少罪孽，不在乎自己骨子里是个恶人.......哪怕我恶贯满盈、不可饶恕，哪怕我根本配不上进藤的爱.......我也想要永远守在，唯一的挚爱身边.......”

“哪怕我恶贯满盈、不可饶恕，哪怕我根本配不上进藤的爱.......我也想永远守在，唯一的挚爱身边.......”  
就在塔矢坦然心中终极渴望的那一刻、那一秒，刀山消失、火海熄灭，头顶的烈日隐去了鞭笞万物的光芒，身下的大地也褪去了炙烤万物的炽热。  
随后，白昼消隐，黑夜绽放。  
无数繁星宛若缓缓涌出的钻石之泉，徐徐散落的珍珠之海，从银河中心的黑暗深渊飞旋而出、溢满宇宙，直到在造物主安排的位置停下，宛若装饰天穹的千亿盏明灯，将夜幕点缀成辉煌的殿宇。

在这恢弘静谧的夜色下，塔矢伤痕累累的身体，被夜风轻轻抚慰、托起，温柔地平放在一片沙滩上。  
他前方是无垠的大海，后方是繁茂的树林。夜风习习，海浪翻卷，林海摇曳。而在风声、水声、林音背后，恍然传来.......一阵奔跑的脚步声。  
这脚步声越来越响亮，越来越急促，伴随着来人剧烈的喘息和压抑的啜泣，如沉重的鼓点一般，一下下敲击在塔矢胸口，让他衰弱的心脏狂跳起来，和渐渐逼近的脚步声相应和，疯狂震动几乎冲破胸膛。

“光......?”  
塔矢头晕目眩、全身战栗，几乎不敢相信近在眼前的奇迹。  
他撑着最后的力气抬起头，还没来得及看清来人，就被一把拥进温暖的怀抱。  
然后下一秒，就听到珍藏在记忆最深处的甜美嗓音，还有那撕心裂肺的恸哭和咒骂。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——塔矢亮你这个大混蛋！！！我就是从天堂坠入地狱，也永远不会放过你！！！”

思念了太久的体温，渴慕了太久的发香，就连少年痛骂他的沙哑哭音，都甜美到令他心碎——  
想要仰天长啸，想要伏地痛哭，想要把死而复生又失而复得的爱人，拥在怀里忘情亲吻、恣意疼爱，在疯狂的爱欲交缠中，化为彼此的骨中骨、肉中肉。  
想要和对方气息相依、意念相通、心心相印、魂魄相照，在生命的最深处，如藤蔓般交缠在一起。  
想要牵着对方的手，超越生死与宿命的重重阻隔，一起飞跃到宇宙边缘、轮回尽头，然后相拥着灰飞烟灭，在永恒的毁灭中，实现永恒的合一。

然而，所有这一切，或许只是生命之火熄灭前，最绚烂的回光返照，或许只是永恒的睡眠降临前，最甜蜜的痴心妄想。  
可即便如此，为了火焰熄灭前的最后一束光芒，为了永眠降临前的最后一缕妄想，塔矢亮依旧万死不辞、甘之如饴，甚至愿意生生世世坠下地狱，承受刀山火海的极刑。  
陷入黑暗的一瞬，早已虚弱到说不出话的塔矢，颤抖着伸出手，无限温柔地轻抚着爱人的迷蒙泪眼，同时，在心里默念道——

我最可爱的光，你还是那么口不对心。  
你从天堂坠入地狱，根本不是为了惩罚我，而是为了拯救我啊。  
因为，你太过爱我，爱到甘愿被永远囚禁在，由我心灵建造的地狱中。  
然后，用你温暖的光芒，将我心灵的地狱，照耀成最明亮的天堂.......

第四章

此后的光景，都隐退到深沉而甜美的黑暗中。  
塔矢独自一人躺在大地最深处，如同于尘世经历千万劫难、最终回到母腹的婴儿一般，赤身露体，四肢微蜷，双眸紧闭，神态安详。  
潮湿的泥土和葱绿的草木，一层层覆盖了他裸露的身体。它们温柔地包裹着他、轻轻地抚慰着他、沉默地守护着他。它们以无限的耐心，静静等候着他的归来，等候着他......再次回到它们中间。

泥土和草木呼吸着他的呼吸，心跳着他的心跳，直到他的呼吸一点点逝去，心跳一点点停息，才亲密无间地贴上来，温柔地亲吻着他渐渐冰冷的身体。  
它们融化了他的每一块血肉，消解了他的每一根毛发，吸收了他的每一片骨骼，最后让他与它们完全融为一体，水乳交融、再无分离。让他和它们一起，与无尽轮回中诞生又泯灭的芸芸众生一道，倾听末世之后的寂静，期待创世之前的喧嚣。  
从今以后，便再无悲伤、再无罪恶、再无离别的痛苦，而只余——  
永恒的静谧与安详。

无梦的长眠，仿佛持续了亿万年那么久。  
他的自我早已瓦解、消散、随风逝去，只余苍穹下的一粒尘埃，游于天地万物之间。  
他在无人无我之境，静听潮起潮落，静数恒河细沙，静观日升月恒，直到亿万年光阴弹指逝去，直到一声颤抖的低喃，唤醒了他永恒的长眠——

“Akira......”  
“Akira......”  
“我的.......Akira......”  
温柔而悲伤的呼唤，一遍遍呢喃着那个早已被他遗忘的名字，低回缠绵，如泣如诉。  
那呼唤穿越了亿万年的尘封，如此陌生，又如此熟悉，微微颤抖的哭腔，让他寂如深潭的长眠, 泛起了一丝涟漪。

而随着呼唤声越来越哀切、越来越深邃，他睡梦的涟漪也越来越大，波纹越来越深，直到他的魂魄被重新聚拢，静谧了亿万年的心绪，瞬间再次涌起......无限的狂喜与悲伤，无尽的爱欲与恐惧。  
于是，黑夜褪去，白昼降临，天穹撕裂，旭日东升。  
喜悦与悲伤归来之际，即为生命破土重生之时。  
爱欲与恐惧重现之日，即为世界浴火再造之时。  
——即使，这其实是轮回之上的轮回，是形色浸于尘世之中、本体又游于尘世之外的.....真正的永恒。

于轮回中经历了无数世长眠后，塔矢亮终于再次睁开了眼睛，含泪微笑着，拥抱住哭得肝肠寸断的爱人：  
“谢谢你，光......谢谢你，这么久一直在等我回来........  
我最爱的光，我再也.......不会离开你身边了。”

从坠入地狱到重回天堂，他以血肉之躯爬过刀山火海。  
从生离死别到最终重逢，他等候了他数以万亿的时光。  
然而刀山火海只是心魔所生、执念所铸，由自恨自弃而来，为自惩自裁而造，一旦心魔驱除、执念消解，便再无自恨自弃的刀山，自惩自裁的火海。  
而亿万时光也只是心魂与心魂的距离，一旦不再有恐惧与疑惑的障碍，愧疚与悔恨的阻隔，两颗无限渴慕对方的心魂，也就完全融入了彼此，从此再无隔膜、再无间隙、也再无......分离的痛苦。

从长眠中苏醒的清晨，塔矢赤身露体躺在进藤怀里，鲜血淋漓的肢体，如同从母腹中艰难诞生的婴儿。  
微蓝色的晨曦闪闪烁烁，海风微拂，吹起进藤的灿金碎发。金发少年用尽全身力气拥住塔矢，含泪颤抖着，吻过他每寸烧焦的皮肉，每块撕裂的伤口。  
进藤每滴下一颗泪珠，都会融化塔矢的一处血污。  
细密如春雨的泪水，就这样洗净了塔矢全身血污，让他的肌肤，再次像白瓷一般光洁。  
进藤每落下一朵亲吻，都会愈合塔矢的一道伤口。  
繁密如花落的亲吻，就这样治愈了塔矢全身伤口，让他的身体，再次像玉石一般完美。

只是，喜悦永远伴随着悲伤，就如爱欲永远纠缠着恐惧。  
哪怕两人已经超越生死、进入永恒，前世的罪责和过去的伤痛，还是化作疤痕消失后的印记，永远烙印在塔矢身上，融入了他的血肉，刻入了他的骨骼，即使最深情的泪水，最温柔的亲吻，也无法透过塔矢的肌肤，抹去这些罪责与伤痛留下的烙印。  
而塔矢切腹自尽留下的伤口，任凭进藤夜夜用泪水与亲吻抚慰，也无法消泯那狰狞可怖的疤痕。  
于是每当赤诚相对、头颈缠绵，塔矢记忆最深处的伤痛与罪责，便会通过交缠的肢体与相贴的肌肤，一寸不剩地流入进藤心里。

正因肉体相缠、魂魄相融，正因重逢后再也不分彼此，塔矢的过去，也就完全成为了进藤的现在。塔矢过去经历的一切，也在现在的进藤身上复活，日复一日、年复一年，鞭笞着进藤的心魂、催生着进藤的泪水，让金发少年在塔矢怀里日渐苍白憔悴，宛若被绵延无尽的怜惜和心痛一点点吞灭。  
是的，绵延无尽的怜惜与心痛——怜惜塔矢承受的所有苦难，心痛塔矢肩负的所有罪责。  
少年复活后的全部生命，仿佛都容纳不下这深邃似海的怜惜和心痛，仿佛下一刻、下一秒，他就要因为对塔矢的爱，在爱人怀里心碎而亡，泪尽而死了。

于是，当进藤再次亲吻塔矢的腹伤又崩溃流泪时，塔矢便暗暗下定了决心——  
他在进藤沉睡之际，封印了少年的记忆，从少年心里，抹去了两人自生离死别后的一切惨痛过去。  
然后永远地遮盖起自己的身体，以后即使和进藤爱欲缠绵，也绝不允许对方看到，自己全身的伤痕。

然而两人复活整整一百年后，随着某个意外的发生，封印瞬间解除、记忆顷刻恢复，绵延无尽的心痛与怜惜，在进藤再次看到塔矢全身伤痕、触到塔矢腹部伤疤的那一刻，彻底吞灭了他。  
尽管塔矢体贴地捂住了他的眼睛，但冰凉而哀戚的泪水，还是顺着进藤的面颊滑落，浸湿了塔矢的掌心。  
“呵呵，真是个不听话的小笨蛋啊.......我费尽苦心不想让你看到这一切，你为什么非要.....和我的意思对着干呢。”  
塔矢拥紧进藤抖得宛若风中残叶的身体，温柔地吻去他满脸泪水。  
“啊啊啊塔矢你混账！！！竟敢一百年来一直把我蒙在鼓里！！！”  
进藤哭得断断续续、几近断气，悲愤交加咬住塔矢的项颈，浓烈的血腥味，瞬间充满了口腔。

塔矢疼得倒抽一口冷气，苦笑着轻拍安抚，小兽般咬住自己不放的进藤：  
“好啦，好啦，亲爱的光，难道你就这么恨我——恨到非要我旧伤不褪、又添新伤吗？”  
提到“伤疤”一词，进藤一个机灵松开了嘴，源源不断的泪水，却比刚才更汹涌了。  
他把脑袋埋在塔矢肩上，十指深深陷入塔矢的臂膀，秋夜暴雨般激烈而凄凉的泪水，打湿了塔矢赤裸的胸膛，将对方肌肤之下一条条暗沉伤痕，浸润得更加狰狞可怖、触目惊心。  
“可恶.....太可恶了，塔矢亮你竟然哄骗了我整整一百年.......让我没心没肺地......快活了整整一百年......”  
塔矢叹息一声，抬起进藤的下巴，深深望进他的眼睛：  
“可是光，如果可能......我宁愿让你一直像这样，永远没心没肺地快活下去啊.......”

不料这句话激得进藤再次破口大骂：  
“然后留下你独自一人背负沉重的过去？你把我进藤光当成什么人了？！塔矢亮，我最讨厌你了！！”  
“呵呵，难得进藤棋士如此坦诚，当面承认你最爱的人是我。”  
“少自恋了！我永远饶不了你这个混蛋！”  
“谢谢光郑重承诺，愿意永远宠着我顺着我。”  
“塔矢亮你有完没完！？谁让你胡乱曲解我的意思？！”  
“谁让光你每次都口不对心，我只好曲线救国，翻译出你的真实意思啦。”  
说着，塔矢宠溺地碰碰进藤的鼻尖，捧起爱人沾满泪水的小脸，以吻封缄。

绵长的拥吻终于结束，进藤失控的情绪也渐渐平复，他推开塔矢，抹去泪水，深深凝望着对方：  
“亮，你必须发誓——从今以后，绝不能有任何事瞒着我！！！”  
见塔矢没有立即回答，进藤冷下脸，一字一句、郑重说道：  
“难道看我多掉了几滴眼泪，比以前憔悴了点儿，你就阵脚大乱，以为我要魂飞魄散吗？塔矢亮你给我记住，进藤光不是心理脆弱的小姑娘，也不是被你单方面保护的对象！封印我的回忆、抹去我的记忆，这种违背我意愿的事，绝不允许再做第二次！！否则我就把你——”  
进藤说到这里，突然噎住了。  
“否则你就把我怎么样，我最爱的光？”  
塔矢淡然一笑，平静地问。

进藤怔怔凝望着塔矢意味深长的笑容，脑海里一片空白。  
是啊，他还能拿这个此时此刻正拥抱着他的男人怎么办呢？  
这个男人为了他遭到全世界的口诛笔伐，为了他背负污名含冤而死，为了他坠入地狱万劫不复，为了他以血肉之躯爬过刀山火海，为了他历经千亿轮回死而复生，甚至为了他......永生永世背负着沉重的罪责和痛苦。  
——经历了这一切的一切，进藤光无法再用冷淡、敌对、逃离、抛弃......所有这些惯用手段威胁塔矢亮。  
甚至这些手段进藤提都不能提、想都不该想，因为一旦提出、一旦想起，都是对这个如此深爱他的男人的.......最深的羞辱、最大的不忠，都会让进藤愧疚悔恨到，恨不得下一秒就化作宇宙间的尘埃。

啊，原来我早已被这家伙吃死，再也拿他没办法了吗？  
难道我以后只能任他为所欲为、肆意蹂躏，一点儿挣扎的机会都没有了吗？  
想清这一点的进藤，心头涌起无数委屈和酸楚，望着塔矢志在必得的微笑，泪水再次决堤。  
“啊啊啊塔矢亮你赢了！我拿你这个混蛋......再也......再也没有一点儿办法了！！！......”  
说着，进藤哭着吻住塔矢颈侧的新伤，双手剧烈颤抖着，轻轻抚过塔矢身上的旧痕，抬起头，可怜巴巴地恳求道：  
“可是，可是.......塔矢，请再也不要隐瞒我、欺骗我......请再也不要遮盖我的记忆，让我一个人没心没肺快活地活着.......我想永远和你一道，背负起那些伤痛的记忆，因为......因为......那也是你的一部分，也是我们爱情的回忆啊......”

因为是你的一部分，所以哪怕无限黑暗，我也愿意去爱。  
因为是我们爱情的回忆，所以哪怕无限痛苦，我也愿意去珍惜。  
塔矢，我无条件地爱你，也无限珍惜我们的爱情。  
所以，请不要再拉开我们灵魂的距离，请让我住进你灵魂最深处，就如你一直住在我灵魂最深处......  
塔矢，请让我在你灵魂最深处陪伴着你，和你一同承受，那永恒的黑暗与孤独吧.......

这样想着，进藤抬起哀伤的泪眼，无声乞求着塔矢。  
而塔矢也明白了进藤未曾出口的话语，身子一震、脸色骤变。  
屋外夜风凄凉、樱树乱舞。屋内烛火摇曳、幽影重重。  
忽明忽暗的火光，讳莫如深地投在塔矢脸上。  
过了很久，塔矢终于无限温柔又无限哀伤地一笑，小心翼翼抱起进藤的身子，把他平放在榻榻米上。  
然后，脱去方才被进藤扯掉一半的衣襟，侧卧在爱人身边，让两人赤裸的肉体，严丝合缝地贴合在一起。

幽暗夜色之下，两具雪白裸体肆意纠缠着，衬着他们脚边散乱的和服，榻榻米上零落的棋子，景色靡丽入骨又魅惑无边。  
进藤项颈后仰，攀住塔矢的肩，哭泣喘息着，承受爱人对他狂风暴雨般的占有。  
少年每寸肌肤上紫红的吻痕，和塔矢全身上下暗沉的刀伤，在肢体摩挲中紧紧贴合，见证了同一份爱情，在两人身上分别刻下的......烙印与伤痕。  
爱之烙印无限甜蜜，爱之伤痕无限苦痛。  
但甜蜜之中，永远包含着苦痛。  
苦痛之中，又永远蕴藏着甜蜜。  
就如爱本身的矛盾与晦涩，即使在轮回中求索千万亿年，也无法穷尽其中的奥秘。

即将沉溺欲海的一瞬，进藤听到塔矢伏在他耳边，用低哑的嗓音，回答了他刚才没有问出口的问题：  
“好的，我最爱的光，既然你也如此爱我，我就答应你的要求.......  
从今以后，你将作为我唯一的守护天使，被永远囚禁在我灵魂最深处  
用你温暖的光辉，陪我一起走过......那永恒的黑暗与孤独.......”

Das Ende  
全剧终


End file.
